1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety buckle structure of baby stroller, particularly to a safety buckle structure of baby stroller in which the front-wheel rods and the rear-wheel rods are moved closely to the center and collapsed.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Conventional baby stroller has a plurality of leg provided on the stroller body and a hole is provided for each leg at side wall close to the bottom end, thread fastening members inserted through the holes respectively being used to fix a plurality of caster on the legs after the connecting rods of the casters being connected to the bottom ends of the legs. In this manner, the stroller body can be moved easily.
However, the above baby stroller is found to have the following disadvantages in practical implementation.
1. The above baby stroller is to fix a caster on the bottom end of each leg of the stroller body by means of a thread fastening member. AS each leg and each caster is to be stored and transported in separated state, the thread fastening members have to be threaded for fixing one by one when assembling is needed. This will cause inconvenience and troublesome of the maker as well as the concerned supplier.
2. As there is a bulk volume of above baby stroller after assembly, huge space is required so that storage and transportation of baby stroller becomes unfavorable to both maker and user.